


Hifumi hits that Y E E T

by Phat_Dave



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phat_Dave/pseuds/Phat_Dave
Summary: Shitty kiss tbh





	Hifumi hits that Y E E T

Hifumi Togo and her 


End file.
